The Fair
by Cabenson82
Summary: Just weeks before our girls start college it time for their annual trip to the fair. Will Liv finally tell Alex how she feels?
1. The Fair

Olivia and Alex were walking around the fairgrounds taking in the sights and sounds all around them. Children were dragging their parents to games and rides, carnies were calling out trying to get peoples attention and most of all the smells coming from the food venders were driving Alex crazy.

"Liv can you believe this is going to be our last year coming here as "children"?" she asked dragging her friend over to get a corn dog.

Olivia couldn't help but grin when she saw the smile that broke onto Alex face when she was given her snack. "I'm just glad that we are done with high school and will be headed off to college in a few weeks."

"Oh please, you loved high school." she bumped her friends hip and offered her a bite of her corn dog. "The captain of the softball and girls basketball team? Yeah high school was so hard for you wasn't it Liv?"

"Ok so high school itself wasn't all bad but I'm still exited." Liv wiggled her eye brows "Can't wait to check out those college girls."

Alex laughed but inside her heart was breaking a little. Other then Serena, Olivia was her best friend but sometime during the last year she had fallen inlove with her and was too scared to tell her how she felt.

"Yo Benson! You ready for some rides?" Abbie yelled as she and Serena walked up to the girls. "Rena still refuses to go on the Ring of Fire with me."

Serena hugged Alex and leaned against her "You know I hate that ride, it just keeps going in circles."

"I know babe I was just teasing you. I know Liv will go on it with me." Abbie said pulling Serena to her side and stealing a kiss.

The girls all got on a few rides together and then Liv and Abbie got on a few that Alex and Serena decided to sit out on.

"So have you done it yet?" Abbie asked Liv as they stood inline together to get some snacks.

Liv blushed as she paid for her and Alex snacks and waited for Abbie. "No not yet, the time hasn't been right yet but I am going to do it tonight. "

They sat down and ate their snacks while they talked and joked about school getting ready to start up. Thankfully none of the girls where going away for college and they would all still get to see each other all the time.

"Ok now it's time for the fun part." Alex said jumping up and grabbing Liv's hand. "It's time for you to win me a new teddy bear."

"Aren't you getting a little old to need a new teddy bear Alex?" Abbie teased as they walked over to one of the games.

"Nope I will never be too old for teddy bears Abigail. Besides its been a tradition for Liv to win me a teddy bear since 6th grade." Alex said as they walked up to the booth.

"Come right up here little ladies and lets see of you can win a prize." The carnie called "All you've gotta do is knock these three milk bottles down. For $3 you get one of these smaller prizes and for $5 you get to pick one of our jumbo prizes. What will it be for you?"

"Oh lets be daring." Liv said reaching for her wallet. "Let's try the for the $5 prize."

The grin on the carnies face clearly said he thought he had these four girls suckered.

Liv took her jacket off and handed it to Abbie to hold for her as she wound her arms up. Picking up the ball she backed up a few steps turned to her side, looked over at Alex with a wink and let the ball fly out of her hand. The force and speed of the ball sent the bottles flying off of their stand. The girls all cheered as the carnie stood in shocked silence.

"Lexi, which prize do you want?" Liv said with a smile knocking the carnie out of his shock.

Alex picked a big purple teddy bear that she hugged tight then turned and hugged Liv even tighter placing a kiss on her cheek. The girls were ready to move on when the carnie bet Liv that she couldn't do it again. Liv never being one to pass up a bet told him he was on but if she won she still got another prize. Thinking she couldn't do it he agreed and almost cried when once again the bottles flew off easily.

"Rena go ahead and pick something out. I know Abbie won't be able to win you anything this big." Liv teased her best friend. Looking at Alex Liv seen her shiver a little and took her jacket and put it over her shoulders. "Here Lexi put this on."

Alex want to scream she was so excited. Pulling the jacket tighter she sniffed the collar and could smell Liv's perfume. "Thanks Liv, it's getting a little chilly out."

"You guys ready to go on the ferris wheel?" Serena asked hugging her pink bear while holding Abbie's hand.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea. Why don't you guys get in line for that and I'll meet you there. I've got to run to the bathroom and it looks like it's going to take a bit to get on the wheel." Liv said as she backed away into the crowd.

There was still one more thing Liv needed to put her whole plan in motion. Yes Alex had her annual teddy bear but Liv had seen one earlier at the basketball game that was perfect for what she had in mind and just had to win it for Lexie. Walking up to the booth Liv smiled when he was still there. It took two tries but Liv won her prize and headed back to the ferris wheel to join her friends.

"Oh good you made it back just in time." Alex said as Liv slid in line behind her."We'll make it onto this one."

People were getting on and off the ride pretty quickly and when it was their turn Alex got on first followed by Liv and their car moved up. Abbie walked over to the carnie said something which he agreed to and handed him a ten dollar bill Liv had slipped her.

Alex was looking at all the lights as they slowly rose in the sky. "Thank you so much for my bear Liv. I think he may be the biggest one yet."

"I think you may be right about that Lexie." Liv said looking at the big purple bear that was sitting across from them. "Can you believe the nerve of that guy. I bet you he thought that was my boyfriends jacket."

"Ha you sure showed him and to top it off you got a free prize out of him." Alex said laughing as they went around in circles a few times just talking about how much fun they had had. On the next turn their car stopped at the top of the ride.

Liv cleared her throat and sort of turned to face Alex. "You know there is only one thing that could make this night better."

"What's that? Cotton candy?" Alex teased knowing it was Liv's favorite fair treats.

"We'll get some of that before we go but no thats not what I meant. Will you close your eyes for me for a second?" Liv asked and Alex just looked at her. "Please? Only for a second."

Alex closed her eyes and felt Liv take her hands and place something soft and furry in them. When Liv told her to open her eyes she looked down and sitting in her lap was the cutest brown teddy bear holding a bright red heart the said 'I Love You'.

"Lexi I've been trying to figure out a way to tell you this for so long and I was scared." Liv took a deep breath and continued. "I couldn't wait any longer cause I refused to start school without you knowing how I feel. Alexandra Cabot I love you with all my heart and would love nothing more then for you to be my girl."

Alex started to tear up when all of what Liv said sunk in. Liv thought she had upset her and started to say something but was quickly silenced by Alex' lips covering hers in a searing kiss and pulling her close. After Liv's shock wore off she melted into the kiss and held Alex tight to her.

"Olivia Benson what took you so long? I've been in love with you too." Alex said wiping at her tears. "I never dreamed you felt the same way."

Liv wiped Alex tears away with her thumb. "Sweetheart I think I fell in love with you the first time I set eyes on you."

They cuddled closer together in the seat and stole sweet kisses as the ride started moving again. "So will you?" Liv asked.

"I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have call me their girl." Alex said smiling up at Liv and sealing her words with a kiss.

As the cars went around a final time Abbie and Serena cheered as they saw Liv and Alex kissing. Their two best friends were finally together just the way it should be.

"This is going to be the best year ever." Serena said and Abbie agreed.


	2. First Date

_**So I forgot to put this on the first chapter but this is my first time posting my stories. Normally I just write these for myself but lately I've been wondering what others would think of them. I hope that you enjoy the stories but if not let me know. It's the only way I'll learn. **_

Alex was running around her bedroom trying to figure out what she should wear tonight. Tonight was her first official date with Olivia since they stared going out. She still couldn't believe that it had only been a week since Liv had asked her to be her girlfriend at the top of the ferris wheel. With the silly smile still on her face she walked over and picked up the bear Liv had given her and hugged it tight as she looked at the two outfits she had hanging on her closet doors.

"I think you should go with blue dress." Serena said flopping down on Alex' bed. "That color really makes your eyes pop. Plus you just really look beautiful in that dress. Always have to make a lasting impression on your first date."

"Rena how did you get in here? And I'm already nervous enough about this date why are you trying to freak me out?" Alex dropped down on her bed next to friend and held her fuzzy friend tight. "Do you really think the dress looks better then the jeans and tank?"

Serena bumped her friends shoulder and smiled as their eyes met. "Lexi you have nothing to worry about tonight. Liv loves you no matter what you wear. You could go out tonight in those Tinker Bell pajamas you've had since eight grade and Liv would still tell you how beautiful you look."

"You're right. I don't know why I'm acting like this. I mean she's the same Olivia that she's always been." Alex jumped up off of her bed and sat her teddy on her pillow after kissing his nose. "She's the same Olivia that beat up Trevor when he tried to kiss me, the same Olivia that's been my best friend for as long as I can remember."

"Oh my god I forgot about the time she beat up Trevor! He always was such a troll." Serena said as she picked up a magazine and started flipping through it. "I still can't believe you dated him Lexi."

Alex picked up one of her slippers and threw it at Serena's head. "Don't even start with me about who I dated Southerlyn. Before Abbie asked you out you dated Jack for how long was it again? Two months? At least I only went on one date with Trevor and that was way more then enough. He really was a troll wasn't he?"

"Did I really date Jack for two months? What the hell was I thinking?" Serena threw the slipper back and hit Alex on the butt as she was grabbing her robe. "More to the point what kind of friend are you that you let me date him that long."

Alex laughed and ran for the door. "Your best friend. Be back in a few."

* * *

Olivia was outside shooting some hoops when Abbie popped out the back door. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date with tall, blonde and gorgeous? Not out here beating up the basketball hoop?"

"Yeah I'm going to go jump in the shower in a minute. I just needed to calm myself down a bit." Liv said sinking the ball in the net and turning to her friend. "I don't know why I'm nervous about tonight. Alex and I have been out to dinner together so many times it's not even funny."

"It's because tonight you can actually say that you're going out to dinner with your girlfriend and Alex and for the first time it's the same person." Abbie said holding the door open for Liv to enter the kitchen. "It makes sense that you're nervous. I mean not everyone can be as calm about things as I am."

Liv ran past Abbie and headed for the stairs with Abbie on her heels. Once in her room she pulled her soaked tank over her head and stood there in a sports bra and shorts. "Please you almost passed out when Serena said she'd go on a date with you. But on to more important things. What should I wear tonight? I was thinking my black slacks and my black button down top. What do you think?"

"Do we know what Alex is wearing tonight?" Abbie asked taking over Liv's computer and scrolling through her email. "Want me to text Rena and find out? Knowing Rena she's driving Alex crazy right now."

Liv grabbed a few things and walked into her bathroom. The sound of running water filled the room and steam came out the door. "No I don't want you texting Rena to find out what Alex is wearing. We've never worried about that before and I don't want to start now. I just want to know if you think the outfit I picked out will look okay."

"You always look good in the black button down. Then again you look good in just about anything Liv." Abbie's eyes scanned an email that caught her attention. "Hey Liv, you got an email from Elliot. Seems things with him and Kathy are still going strong."

Liv's head popped out the door with a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. "Those two are going to be together forever. Kathy keeps him grounded unlike anyone else can." she vanished and popped back out. Olivia smiled "I haven't even told them about Alex yet."

"Well that's what they get for going away to college and not hanging around with the rest of us." Abbie looked at the clock. "Hey Benson move your ass! You're gonna end up being late for your first date."

* * *

Liv looked at the clock and screamed then started running around her room to get ready. The whole time Abbie is sitting laughing singing "I'm late, I'm late. For a very important date"

Half an hour later Liv pulled up infront of Alex' house and walked up to the door. Running her fingers through her short brown hair one last time she knocked on the door and waited. Looking up at the door Liv saw Alex' mother smiling as she came to open the door.

"Olivia you don't have to knock sweetie. You've been running in and out of my house since you were five." Mrs. Cabot said pulling her in for a hug. "You look beautiful sweetie. Alex will be right down. Would you like something to drink?"

Liv blushed and followed her into the kitchen. "Thanks mom. I promise I'll still run in and out of the house at will, I just wanted to pick Alex up right tonight. Is dad in the other room watching the ball game?"

"Nope as a matter of fact he had tickets to the game tonight. Anytime he can go to a Yankee's /Redsox game you know he's there." Mrs. Cabot grinned at the look on Liv's face. "Xander was going to ask you to go with him but didn't want to tempt you."

" I would have loved to have gone but it wouldn't have tempted me." Liv said sitting at the counter waiting for Alex. "Lexi beats the Yankee's anytime. I feel like I've been waiting for this night forever Mom. That fact that it's finally here still amazes me."

Catherine walked over and hugged Liv and kissed her on the forehead. "Olivia Serena Benson you have no idea how happy I am that you and Alex finally stopped dancing around each other and are finally together. Your mother and I were starting to think that we were going to have to lock you two in a closet and not let you out until you were a couple."

* * *

Alex came down the back stairs with Serena and stopped when she saw her mom and her girlfriend laughing and talking together. Just another reason falling in love with your best friend was a good idea. Her family already loved her. "Sorry I took so long to get ready."

Liv turned around when she heard Alex' voice and she could feel her mouth go dry. There stood Alex in a blue sundress with a white sweater hanging over her arm, her blonde hair flowing down over her shoulders and her glasses sitting on her nose. "Lexi you look amazing. Well worth the wait."

Alex blushed as Liv walked over and kissed her on the cheek and pulled a single red rose from behind her back. "Thank you sweetie. You look pretty great yourself there. Thank you for the rose it's beautiful."

Rena was now standing next to Catherine watching the girls, both smiling watching the couple fuss over each other. "All right you two get out of my kitchen. Serena and I need to get the popcorn made before Abbie gets here. Just cause you're breaking movie night doesn't mean we are."

They all laughed then Olivia and Alex said their good-byes and headed for the front door. Liv opened the door for Alex then called back to Catherine. "Hey Mom, definitely better then the Yankee's!."

With that she shut the front door and took Alex by the hand and walked her to the car. Olivia opened the passenger door, Alex stole a kiss and let Liv help her into the car. Liv smiled and shut the door then ran to her own side and jumped in. With in seconds they were driving down the street.

* * *

Liv pulled up outside of Alex' favorite little Italian place, parked the car and came over to help Alex' out. Catching the look Alex was giving her she just smiled and said "I wanted our first date to be special and what's more special then Antonio's?"

"I love it. You've put so much thought into tonight. I feel like I'm dreaming and I don't want to wake up." Alex said hooking arms with Liv and leaning into her side as they walked into the restaurant and were greeted by the scent of fresh bread.

"Ah Olivia! Alex! We just got your table set up for you." the host Gino said grabbing two menu's and showing the girls back to the corner booth they always sat in. "I thought I was going to have to kick the last table out of here there were taking so long."

Liv waited for Alex to sit down and sat next to her in the rounded booth laughing at Gino's tales about the last table. "Thank's Gino, you always take sure good care of us when we come in. I have to say I think I'd have like to have seen you kick them out."

"For you girls, I would. Thanks to you and Abbie and Rena half of your former high school comes and hangs out in here. Business has been booming." Gino handed them their menu's and turned to leave. " Maria will be right over to take your orders."

After their orders were place the girls sat laughing and talking just like any other night they were there. Sharing an order of calamari and planning the rest of their weekend. "You know I have to tell you that earlier today I was really nervous about tonight. But now I know how silly that was because sitting here with you is the most natural thing in the world to me." Liv said rubbing her thumb over the back of Alex' hand.

"You're not the only one that was scared but you're right. There isn't a single person that I would rather be with right now." Alex leaned towards Liv and their lips met in a tender kiss. Alex eyes fluttered shut as they melted into the kiss.

Maria came walking over to the table and almost dropped her tray. "If you girls would like I can come back. I'll have the chef stick them in the over to keep them warm for you. Or I can just sit them closer to you." she winked at them.

Liv pulled Alex closer as they both blushed. "Thanks Maria but we both know how Tony feels about reheating food in the over. We're ready for our meals now thank you very much. We were just having a little dessert first."

"So which one of you two finally worked up the nerve to tell the other how they felt?" Maria asked setting their dinners down infront of them and grating cheese over their pasta. "Tony owes me a week off if I'm right."

Alex started beaming as she told Maria the story of how Olivia asked her to be her girlfriend and how it was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her. Liv answered when needed but just enjoyed watching how happy Alex really was. She still couldn't believe she waited so long but one thing was for sure, now that she had her she was never going to let her go.

* * *

They finished up dinner with congratulations from everyone. Tony even came out of the kitchen to give them dessert and collect hugs from them both, also to make sure Maria hadn't lied and that Olivia really had asked Alex. When Liv tried to pay Maria told her that it had been taken care of and that she'd see them when they came in again.

"Tonight was pretty magical don't you think?" Liv asked as they walked out of the restaurant and got in the car to head home. "Now we have another reason for Antonio's to be our favorite place."

Alex got in the car and waited for Olivia to get in and start it up. "Antonio's will always be special. It's our favorite place to hang out with our friends and now its where we had our first date."

"Our first of many date nights we will have here." Liv looked deep into Alex' eyes and held her hand. Reaching up to cup her cheek they kissed soft and slow till they broke for air. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too." Alex stole one more kiss and buckled up pulling Olivia's hand over onto her knee and holding it there. Bother girls smiling Liv started the car and headed back to Alex' house. "Best date ever babe."


	3. Family Cookout

_**Ok so I want to thank those of you that have left reviews. Originally this was going to be a one shot but with this being my first posting I didn't think to make it as such so everything after the first chapter has sort of been off the top of my head. Hope you like this latest chapter. Enjoy**_

Caroline Cabot and Serena Benson stood in the Cabot's kitchen laughing and making salads for their weekly cookout. "Serena did you remember to call Abbie and invite her and Serena to dinner tonight?" Caroline asked mixing the potato salad?

"Oh please like I need to call them any more. I think Abbie has a sixth sense about when we're having a get together but yes I did call and remind them." Serena replied as she sliced up chunks of pineapple. "She asked me if I was feeling alright and when I said yes and asked her why she told me that I should know better then to think she would miss any of dads barbecue."

"That sounds like Abbie all right. For as much food as that girl eats she never gains an ounce." taking a sip of her wine Caroline moaned. "Oh how I miss those days where we could eat whatever we wanted and not have to worry."

Serena laughed as she finished the fruit salad. "Oh isn't that the truth. Speaking of the destroyers of our bodies, the girls aren't back from the store yet? I need to get that chicken marinating soon."

"Alex said something about running by and picking up Abbie and Serena. After the cookout tonight the girls are having a slumber party in the basement like old times." Xander Cabot said walking up behind his wife stealing a kiss and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hey Rena, when did you get here?"

"About an hour ago, I think you had just went to the liquor store before I got here." she said as they all sat down. "Back to this slumber party do you really think its going to be like old times? I'm pretty sure none of our girls were making out during these parties before."

Caroline laughed and almost spit wine out at the look on Xanders face. "Rena I've been waiting for our daughters to get together since they started high school. I'd rather Alex be with Olivia then anyone else. Now if she was still seeing that Langan creep I would have a big problem if they tried to go in my basement."

"Did you know that Olivia beat him up?" Caroline laughed at the shocked look on Serena's face. "He tried to kiss Alex and ofcourse Olivia wasn't going to let that happen so she tapped him on the shoulder and knocked his ass out."

Xander grabbed a beer out of the fridge, turned and smiled at Serena. "See that? Not only does she love my baby but she protects her too. They can have a slumber party in my basement anytime."

Serena and Caroline laughed as he went out the door to start the grills. "When he's right, he's right."

* * *

Alex and Olivia were on their way to pick up Abbie and Serena when Liv's phone started going off. Looking down at the screen she answered it "City morgue, Egor speaking how can I direct your call?"

"Olivia Benson what did I tell you about answering your phone like that?" Serena told her daughter as she tried to cover a laugh. "When are you girls coming back? If you want that chicken to be ready tonight you need to bring it home for me to make."

"We just pulled up to Rena's house and she's already pushing Abbie out the door. We'll be home in five minutes I promise." Liv said then talked to her mom for another minute while the girls put their stuff in the trunk.

Alex squeezed Liv's thigh and their eyes met. "Is everything okay back at the house?"

Liv leaned over and stole a few soft kisses. "Everything is fine on the home front. Mom's just looking for her chicken so she can get it started. This is going to be an awesome dinner. Moms chicken and your dads barbecue."

Rena jumped in the backseat and groaned. "Oh its going to be a great cookout until madame over here decides to try and stuff herself again and then cries all night that her tummy hurts."

"Baby that was one time and it was only because Olivia was going to eat the last rib." Abbie stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. "Besides don't you like taking care of me when I'm sick? You're the best nurse ever baby."

"Rena if you fall for that I'm throwing you out of my car and I'm not going to stop first." Alex laughed as Abbie tried to cuddle up to Serena. "Abbie you're just a Texan that can't say no to good barbecue, ain't nothing wrong with that. Specially when its dads barbecue."

Abbie popped her head up between Liv and Alex' seats. "Good point. Now lets get a move on and get home so we can get this party started."

* * *

Liv and Abbie carried all the food bags into the kitchen then ran back outside to get Abbie and Rena's bags for the night. Alex and Serena had already run upstairs to Alex' room to change into their swimsuits.

"So tell me Lexi how excited are you for tonight?" Serena asked while changing into her swimsuit and bouncing around the room. "This is going to be our first sleepover since you and Liv finally stopped torturing each other."

"Honestly Rena it feels like it always has. All of my best friends are going to be here and we're going to be watching movies and joking around." Alex said as she put sunblock on her face. "The only difference will be that when I fall asleep on Olivia tonight I'm going to be in her arms not just on her shoulder."

The girls finished getting ready and ran downstairs to find their girls. Grabbing a couple bottles of water they walked outback and found their girlfriends racing back and forth in the pool. Olivia was winning hands down but Abbie wasn't giving up either. One final turn and Liv had a burst of speed and reached the side while Abbie was still half a pool away.

Alex put her stuff down and jumped in the pool and swam to Olivia's side and hugged her close as she stole a kiss. "Way to got champ. Poor Abbie didn't have a shot at catching you today did she?"

"What do you mean today? Abbie can never catch me." Liv teased before she dipped down in the water and popped back up slicking her hair back.

"That's because you're part fish or something Benson." Abbie said as she splashed her. "Guess its just a good thing you didn't join the swim team too. I really would have been shit out of luck."

Serena was sitting at the table with Liv and Alex's moms and they were all laughing at the jock talk in the pool. "Baby even if Liv had joined the swim team I still only had eyes for you?"

"Oh Serena my dear that's only because Alex would have clawed those eyes out if you had even thought of looking at Olivia like that." Caroline teased and everyone started laughing.

Taking her cover up off and walking to the side of the pool Serena looked and smiled "Thats my story and I'm sticking to it." with a wink she dove into the pool.

* * *

The girls swam around and played volleyball in the pool for a good hour before Xander called them for dinner. They all got out and dried a bit before making their plates and joining the adults on the patio.

"So Dad when are you going to teach me how to make barbecue like this?" Liv asked then took a big bite of her pulled pork sandwich.

Xander wiped his mouth and took a swig of his beer. "It's a family secret Liv so the day you marry my daughter is the day I will start teaching you how to make it."

"In that case, Dad may I have Alex' hand?" Liv grinned squeezing Alex' hand in her own and bringing it up to her lips to kiss the knuckles.

"Of course you can Olivia." he answered to the shocked look on both girls mothers faces. "In four years when you've both finished college."

Serena picked up her wine and down the rest of it. "Xander you almost made me choke there for a second. I'm all for the girls getting married but we all know when that happens whats going to come next and I am far too young to be a grandmother."

"Don't worry moms, when we get married there will still be a wait before we have children." Alex said giving Serena and Caroline a hug. "I'll still have law school and well Liv could be just about any where."

"Rena and I will most likely get married before those two." Abbie teased poking Liv in the side. "They are all worried about doing everything in order. Me? I'm like the challenge of multi tasking."

Serena swallowed the bite of fruit salad in her mouth and turned to Abbie. "I would have to be asked before I would go running off and marrying you Ms. Carmichael."

"Burn." Liv laughed and Alex smacked her on the arm. "Ouch I was just teasing."

Everyone laughed and kept eating their dinner. It wouldn't be a family cookout if everyone didn't get teased and love every minute of it.


	4. The Sleepover

After helping clean up all the dinner dishes and the kitchen the girls all ran upstairs to shower and change into their sleep clothes. Alex grabbed her bear and they all ran back downstairs to the kitchen. Liv and Abbie went down to the basement to pick out a couple of movies while Alex and Serena made popcorn.

"Lex do you know how much faster this would be if you just popped a couple of bags in the microwave?" Rena asked while she watched Alex crank the kettle that was popping away on the stove.

Shaking the pot so it wouldn't burn Alex just shook her head. "If I actually did that you would cry, besides this is so much better. I can just make two big batches and take them down and we're set for the rest of the night."

"What ever happened to that popcorn cart that dad had downstairs for us when we were little?" Rena asked stealing a handful of the buttered popcorn Alex had just poured into the first large bowl.

"How can you not remember that Abbie poured a bag of sugar in it trying to make kettle corn?" Alex laughed at the memory. "There was no saving it after that mess."

Rena started laughing so hard she was holding her sides. "Oh I do remember that, wasn't it Olivia's birthday or something like that?"

Alex poured the sugar and salt into the kettle. "I thought it was Abbie's birthday but who know's it was one of theirs. All I remember is that Abbie didn't want to wait for dad so she was making it herself."

"Just another of the many reasons we don't let her near the stove." Rena laughed getting the bowl ready for Alex.

"Finished. Let me just finish cleaning this pot and we can go down." Alex said turning to the sink. "Wonder what those two are up too, they've been awfully quiet and Abbie hasn't come up looking for popcorn yet."

Rena was grabbing napkins and bowls. "I'm scared to even ask but we'll find out soon enough."

* * *

"Abbie does this look alright?" Liv asked as she fluffed up a few pillows on the floor in front of the couch. "It doesn't look tacky does it?"

"Liv it looks fine. You've got the fireplace going, which we really don't need cause its not cold, flowers and a few candles. It's romantic not tacky." Abbie said walking back to the fridge and grabbing two bottles of water and tossing one to Liv. "Lets not make a habit out of this though, Rena will start expecting it all the time."

Liv grabbed a pillow and tossed it at Abbie's head. "You should want to do special stuff like this for Rena. I've been planning this for Alex forever. I'm just glad that I can finally do it."

"I know you've been waiting for this buddy. Alex is very lucky to have you." Abbie said bumping into Liv's shoulder. "Lets go get the popcorn before they come down before we're ready for them."

"Good idea. Do you think they're gonna think we're crazy when we tell them to put on the blindfolds?" Liv laughed as they headed up the stairs.

"Only one way to find out." Abbie agreed and chased her up the stairs.

Alex and Serena turned as their girlfriends came running up the stairs laughing and chasing each other. Alex pointed over her shoulder. "Now that's what I was expecting to happen before."

Liv walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Alex' waist and held her tight placing a kiss on the lips Alex offered up. "Were you two up here talking about us?"

"We were just wondering why you weren't up here stealing the popcorn." Serena said as she smacked Abbies hands away from the bowls. "Hands off Abigail, that's for the movie."

Liv and Abbie each picked up a bowl. "We're gonna run these down and be right back. Wait for us. It's a surprise. You'll love it."

Alex and Serena just looked at each other unsure that they should wait but the girls came right back up and walked over to their own girlfriend before taking something out of their pockets.

Liv handed the silk scarf to Alex. "Will you please put this blindfold on till we get downstairs? I'll hold your hand all the way down so you don't fall and carry your teddy.

Serena looked down at the matching scarf Abbie had handed her then looked back at Alex "Ok now I'm really scared. What the hell are you two up to?"

"Oh Rena it can't be anything bad. Neither one of them wants dad mad at them other wise he won't make barbecue for them." Alex turned her back to Liv and asked her to tie it on her.

Serena gave in and did the same. The whole time threatening Abbie if something jumped out at her.

* * *

Once they were safely in the basement Liv and Abbie walked their girls over near the couches and stood next to them. "You can take the blindfolds off now."

Both girls took the blindfolds off and blinked to clear their eyes. The room infront of them was dark with flickering candle light and the light sounds of the crackling fire. In front of the couches sat two sleeping bags spread open with mounds of pillows on them and a dozen roses propped up on each on.

Alex turned to look at Olivia and she stood there holding a single red rose. Taking the offered rose she stepped into Liv's arms and hugged her tight. "Baby this is so beautiful."

Liv hugged her close and kissed the shell of her ear before she whispered. "I love you Alexandra with all my heart and Abbie and I just wanted to do a little something to show you girls how we feel.

Serena and Abbie were already in a semi heavy make out session but Abbie was nodding her head agreeing with what Liv said. When they broke the kiss Abbie looked at Liv. "I need to listen to your idea's more often Benson."

Laughing Liv walked Alex over to the sleeping bag and they sunk down onto it and Liv handed Alex the bouquet of roses. "Just a little something I thought would make you happy."

"You make me happy babe." she brought the roses up to her nose and inhaled deeply. "They smell amazing. They're beautiful but why yellow?"

Plucking one of the roses from the bunch Liv held it for them both to see. "Yellow rose of Texas of course but these are extra special cause they are red tipped. The true meaning is "falling in love" but I already fell in love with you but I though it still fit because I fall a little more inlove with you every day."

"You are the sweetest most romantic person I've ever met. How did I ever get so lucky to have you fall in love with me?" Alex asked as she leaned in and kissed Liv's lips softly. With every kiss the lips became more demanding and their breathing got faster until the need for air had them breaking apart.

"We were starting to think you guys weren't going to come up for air." Serena teased pressing the play button on the remote. "What kind of popcorn do you want? Abbie's making the bowls for us."

"I'll help her so I can get our drinks." Liv jumped up but only after stealing another kiss before she went.

Rena moved over next to Alex and bumped her pulling Alex from her day dream. "Wake up sleeping beauty, princess charming will be right back."

"Serena she just keeps amazing me. I've known her almost my whole life but every time I turn around I learn something new." Alex laid her head back against the couch. "I mean who knew that the color of a rose meant anything?"

"Don't ask me, I've always just thought of them as a pretty flower." both girls laughed. "I will say that besides the fact that you and Liv are obviously meant to be together I'm going to love that you finally are together."

"Oh? Why's that?" Alex asked as she cuddled the bead Liv had left on the couch behind her.

"Because Abbie is going to try and keep up with Liv now." Serena said holding up the flowers. "You know she can't stand to be topped by Liv."

A slow smile slide over Alex' face as her arms grew righter around her bear. "I can't wait for Olivia to top me."

Serena was shocked by Alex answer and they looked at each other and start laughing rolling around on the floor pushing each other.

"What in the world has gotten into you two?" Abbie asked putting the tray of popcorn and soda's on the couch. "We were only gone for a couple minutes."

Olivia did the same and sank down next to her still giggling girlfriend. "What's so funny babe?"

Serena started to say something and Alex clamped her hand over her mouth. "Nothing sweetie we were just being silly. Let's start the movie."

Hitting the play from the main screen the movie started as the girls got comfortable on their makeshift beds. Abbie laying down with her head in Serena's lap and Liv backed up against the couch with Alex laying back on her arms resting against her chest. On the screen Sixteen Candles was playing.

"This is one of my favorite movies." Alex said as she cuddled back against Liv. Turning and stealing a look at the woman she loved.

Liv looked down after feeling the stare, cupped Alex cheek and kissed her long and hard. Alex returned and the kiss and sucked Liv's bottom lip in her mouth and bit down gently on the soft tissue. Liv let out a groan and broke the kiss, both girls eyes glazed with lust. "We need to slow down or we won't be watching a movie tonight."

Agreeing Alex stole one last kiss and cuddled back into Liv's arms. "I'll try and behave but I make no promises."

* * *

By the time the movie was over Olivia had slide down on to the floor with her head propped up by pillows with Alex laying on her shoulder cuddled up to her side. Other then their heads it was hard to tell where one body started and the other ended. Bother were sound asleep and looked happier then either of their friends had ever seen them.

Rena drug her fingers slowly up and down Abbie's back. "Can you believe how natural this all seems? To think just two weeks ago they would have been laying there next to each other but not cuddled up like that."

"I'm just glad that one of them finally told the other how they felt. It's been so hard not to just tell them." Abbie purred as Serena's nails went up her side. "Maybe we should have and they wouldn't have had to wait so long."

"Even as their best friends it wasn't our place to do that. They both knew that they loved each other they just didn't know that the other was "in love" with them." Serena laid down on her back next to Abbie. "Things like this you have to figure out for yourself."

Abbie pushed up on her elbows and leaned down to kiss Rena. "How'd I end up with someone as smart and beautiful as you?"

"Just lucky I guess." Rena returned the kiss then turned on her side and backed up into Abbie's arms.

"Oh I get to be big spoon tonight." Abbie teased kissing Serena's neck and cuddling close. "Sweet dreams little spoon. Love you."

"Ditto babe." With that they fell asleep to the sound of their friends even breathing and the crackle and pop of the fireplace.

* * *

Xander and Catherine stood at the foot of the stairs smiling at the site before them. All four girls were still sound asleep cuddled up to their girlfriend. "Let them sleep Cat. I'll make them breakfast when they all wake up."

"I don't have the heart to wake them either but I am taking a picture to show to Serena. This is just too precious to pass up." Catherine took a few pictures and froze when Alex started to stir but Olivia's arms pulled her closer and they both fell back into a deep sleep. "Come on sweetheart, you can fix me breakfast."

"Anything for you love." Xander took Catherine's hand and they walked up the stairs together. "Our babies have never looked happier."

Catherine agreed as they left the girls sleeping soundly. All of their girls had found their soul mates and the only thing that made that better was the fact that their soul mate and their best friend was the same person.


	5. Moving Day

Sorry it took so long to update but I honestly have no idea where this story is going. It was meant to be a oneshot and it being my first story I didn't think to cap it. That being said I'm having fun coming up with these new idea's for our girls. I will say that there will be alot of jumping around. Some chapters time lines will be close and other's may be months in between. Either way I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Olivia was in her bedroom packing up the last of the clothes that she wanted to take with her but at the moment was digging in the bottom of her closet. "Mom have you seen my softball jersey? I can't find it anywhere."

Serena walked in with an armful of Olivia's clothes and set them on the bed. "The last time I saw your softball jersey a certain blonde was running around in it but I do have you basketball jersey."

"I forgot that Alex took it the other day." Olivia said throwing stuff back into the bottom of her closet. "She told me she was keeping it to use as a sleep shirt. I have to admit that she does look awful cute in it."

"You think that Alex looks cute in anything. Then again you've thought that since the day you two met." Serena smiled sitting down on Liv's bed and picking up a framed photo of the girls off the night stand. "I remember you coming home from your first day of school and all you could talk about was 'Alexandra' this and 'Alexandra' that. From that day on you two were inseparable. Caroline and I use to joke about having to get joint custody of you two."

Liv stopped cleaning up and just looked at her mom. "Well let me thank you now for not doing that. Alex would have been my sister and that would have just ruined everything. Could you imagine being in love with your sister?"

Serena tossed a pillow Olivia's head. "Only you my darling daughter would worry about that. Besides I think it's safe to say that we all knew that sooner or later you and Alex were going to end up together."

Olivia taped the last couple of boxes closed and stacked them up by the door then sat on the bed next to her mother. "Did you guys really think that about us?"

Serena hugged her daughter close and kissed her forehead. "I've known for a very long time that Alex had your heart. Sure when you were little it was clear that you were best friends but as you got older it was easy to see that that love was growing from friendship to something stronger. Now you're both grown women getting ready to start college and see where this world takes you. Who better to take this trip with then your best friend who also just happens to be the one you love."

"You know mom you really are the best. It's going to be very hard getting use to you not being in the other room." Liv cuddled into her moms side laying her head on her shoulder.

"I'm always just a phone call away and who are you kidding. You're going to be home every weekend to do laundry." Serena laid back on the bed taking Liv with her. "My baby girl may be growing up she'll always be my baby."

Liv snuggled close and just held her mom tight. "I love you mom."

* * *

"Alexandra how much stuff are you taking with you? You have like five suitcases and that doesn't even count your shoes." Caroline asked as she watched her husband carry the cases down to the car. "It's a dorm room sweetie, at this rate you're not going to fit in there."

"Mom trust me everything is going to be fine. You can never have too much clothes." Alex said carrying her laptop and her teddy bear. "We're just going to take the important stuff today and get that set up and then next weekend we're going to see what else we need."

Xander came back in and took the last couple of bags from the hall. "Now are these all of the bags Alex? There's still room if there's more that needs to go."

Alex looked around as she hugged her bear. "No I'm pretty sure that I have everything, if not I'm only going to be a few miles away. I am going to miss you guys though."

Caroline walked over and hugged her daughter. "You can always call if you get home sick and I figure you'll be home on the weekend's right?"

"At least, if not before that. This dorm living is going to be a test alright." Alex said laughing as she leaned back into her moms arms. "I guess Olivia is just going to be taking me out for most of my meals."

"You're lucky you have a woman who would do that at the drop of a hat." Xander said joining in on the hug. "Lord knows my girl never spoiled me like that. I lived on crackers and water."

Caroline poked him in the ribs and started tickling him. "Alexander Michael Cabot you are so full of it. You were one of the most spoiled men I have ever known. You wouldn't even let me buy you a cup of coffee."

"No self respecting man would let a beautiful woman buy him coffee." Xander said kissing his wife's neck and hugging her. "I know how to treat a lady and so does my future daughter in-law."

"Speaking of future daughter in-laws lets get this show on the road." Alex said looking around the hall. "Bye house, I'll see you in a few days."

Xander squeezed his wife as they watched her walk out the front door. "There goes our baby girl. It feels like just yesterday we were carrying her through that door."

"Time flies that's for sure. She's turned into a beautiful young woman who I couldn't be more proud to call my daughter." Caroline smiled pulling her husband out the door with her.

* * *

Liv and Serena were shocked to see Abbie almost done unpacking when they walked into the dorm room. "Abigail what time did you make your father get up to bring you here? My guess would be about, oh 6am?"

Abbie dropped the clothes she had in her hand and ran over to hug Serena. "Mom that's crazy talk. By 6am we were already eating breakfast. We packed most of my stuff in the car lastnight so we wouldn't have to worry about it this morning."

"Good that means you can help us bring up my stuff." Liv huffed as she dropped some of her bags on her bed. "I really don't remember there being all those stairs the last time we were here."

"Olivia it only seems like a lot because you're trying to carry too many boxes." Serena said starting to unpack the boxes they brought up. "You don't have to do it all in one trip my love."

"I know mom but I'm excited to go over and see Alex and Serena's room." Liv said running out the door with Abbie right behind her. "Will you make my bed please Mom?"

When Liv and Abbie came back up with the rest of the boxes Serena was almost undone packing. "Wow mom you're pretty good at this. You wanna finish all of this and we'll met you at Alex and Rena's?"

"Not on your life girls. Finish unpacking and then we'll head over there together." Serena said as she folded Liv's clothes and stuck them in the dresser. "Liv I set these up just like the ones at home."

"Thanks mom, you're making this go by alot faster then I thought it would." Liv said setting her books up on the shelf near her desk. "Hey Abbie, think they'll let us take that table out? We don't have anything to stick on it."

Serena turned around to see what table Liv meant. "No sweetie that stays. Xander put that in yesterday for me. You'll have something to put on there soon enough trust me."

* * *

Xander was bringing up the last of Alex' boxes when Serena and the girls showed up. "You girls got yourselves all settled in now?"

"Not yet dad but most of the important stuff is done." Liv said as she ran over to hug her girlfriend and steal a kiss. "I still need to set up my computer later but that shouldn't take up too much time. I think the guy is coming tomorrow to run the cable for us and set up the wireless on the printer."

Caroline walked in the room and hugged Serena. "Can you believe our girls are leaving us? I don't think I'm ready for this"

"Nope. It feels like just yesterday I brought Liv home from the hospital." Serena agreed keeping her arm around her friend.

"Come on lets get most of this put away and I'll take all of my girls out for dinner." Xander said tossing a pillow at Abbie and Serena who were sitting on Serena's bed making out. "You two will have plenty of time for that."

Everyone jumped up and started putting things away leaving only a few computer boxes that needed to be emptied. The girls all checked their hair and make up and the group headed out for dinner.

* * *

After dinner everyone walked back to Olivia and Abbie's room to see what it looked like. When they opened the door Olivia froze in the door way and everyone ran into her back.

"Hey what's the big deal Liv? Keep walking." Abbie said giving her friend a slight push.

When everyone one was in the room the reason for Liv freezing was obvious. There on the table sat a 47" tv with a complete entertainment set up and surround sound. Looking around they could see that their laptops had also been set up.

Serena walked up and put her arms around Olivia and Abbie. "We just wanted to make sure you girls would also be ready for some down time."

"Alex, you and Serena have the same set up in your room as well." Caroline said hugging Alex and Serena. "These are just little presents so your new dorms feel more like home."

The girls started screaming and jumping as they hugged all of the parents and thanked them over and over for their new toys.

"Alright ladies, lets leave these girls to get settled into their new homes. " Xander said pulling Alex closer and kissing her on the side of the head. "Call us if you need anything princess?"

Alex held on tight to her dad. "We will daddy. Thank you again for everything."

Abbie and Olivia were holding onto Serena hugging her tight. "Thanks for everything mom. You really didn't have to do this for us."

"Ofcourse we did. We wanted to make sure that when you girls had movie night it would be just like being at home." Serena said kissing both girls on the temple and waving Alex and Serena over away from Caroline for hugs and kisses too. "You girls all have a great time and just remember we're all just a phone call away."

The girls all walked the grown ups down to the front of the dorm and watched them walk towards Serena's car.

"It's offical." Olivia said pulling Alex close to her side. "We've moved out and now our freshmen year of college is about to begin."

Serena cuddled into Abbie's side and bumped Alex's shoulder with her own. "We get to room with our best friends and have our girls in the next dorm over. Don't think it could get much better then that."

"I can tell you how it could be better." Abbie said and started whispering in Serena's ear.

Serena started laughing and took off running into the dorm and back up to Liv and Abbie's room.

Alex just laughed and pulled Olivia tight. "I can only imagine what we're going to walk in when we go back up."

Liv lifted Alex' chin higher and stole a kiss. "In that case lets give them some space and go check out your room."

"You've got yourself a deal there sweetheart." Alex took the hand Liv offered and the two walked to the next dorm, every now and then stealing kisses.


	6. Date Night

**_Sorry it's taken so long for an update. Hope that this makes up for the long wait._**

* * *

Olivia was pouring popcorn into a bowl when there was a knock on the door. Tossing the empty bag into the trash she walked over and opened the door to find her girlfriend leaning against the door frame. "Hey babe, you know you don't have to knock. Did you get the movies?"

Alex let Olivia pull her into the room and kicked the door closed before leaning in for a kiss. "Yes I got the movies and I'm working on the knocking thing. Look how long it took back home."

"That's true. It took mom giving you a key and refusing to answer when you knocked to get you to just come in." Liv laughed taking the movies from Alex and glancing at the titles.

Alex kicked off her shoes and walked over and dropped down on Liv's bed. "Where are Abbie and Rena? They aren't joining us tonight?"

"Nope. I think they went to dinner and were going back to your place afterwards." Liv turned the movie on and pulled the snack table closer to the bed. "Is there anything else you want on here before we get comfy?"

"Just you. Get over here and cuddle with me." Alex smiled pulling Liv down on the bed next to her and once again stealing a kiss. "Which movie did you pick?"

"Blue Lagoon." Liv crawled up behind Alex and wrapped her arm around her waist and kissed her neck. "Brooke Shields looks hot in that bottom. Maybe we can get you a bathing suit like hers."

Alex turned to look at Liv. "Babe she only has a bottom for most of the movie."

Liv wiggled her eyebrows and smiled. "I know, isn't it great?"

"What am I going to do with you?" Alex teased as she cuddled back into Liv and start feeding them both popcorn while they watched the movie.

* * *

When the movie ended Alex got up and turned off the tv and turned on the radio. Smiling she walked back to the bed and laid down facing Liv. "Is Abbie staying with Serena tonight?"

"More then likely, she didn't really say one way or the other when she left." Liv answered as she slowly ran her fingers up and down Alex' arm. "I think you should stay here with me tonight."

"Oh you do, do you?" Alex teased as she leaned in and captured Liv's mouth with her own. Her tongue lightly teasing her lips apart to gain entrance.

The kiss started off slow with Alex hooking her leg over Olivia's hip pulling their bodies closer together and quickly moved to Olivia laying on top with Alex clawing at her shirt trying to pull it off of the brunette.

Liv broke the kiss and leaned back on her knees pulling the shirt over her head then looked down into smiling blue eyes. "You like what you see?"

"Nope. I love what I see." Alex grinned as she she drooled over the black lace covering Liv's breasts. "Now get back down here."

Liv moaned as their bare flesh met and she claimed Alex' mouth. Their hips rocking together as the kiss got deeper. Breaking the kiss Liv started leaving little nips and kisses down Alex' neck.

Alex sighed and turned her head giving Liv more room to kiss and tease her neck, dragging her own nails down Liv's scalp as she pulled her closer. "That feels so good baby, don't stop."

Sliding her hands down Alex' sides Liv slipped her hands under the hem, taking the shirt up as her hands skimmed over Alex' ribcage. Lifting her lips from Alex' neck Liv pulled the shirt up and over Alex' head.

Taking in the sight of Alex laying on her back with her arms up over her head in just a pale pink bra and jeans made Liv's heart race. "You are so beautiful sweetheart."

"I'm glad you think so baby." Alex said stretching and watching Liv take in every move. "Ms. Benson my eye's are up here."

Liv shook her head and looked into her girlfriends smiling eyes. Smiling back she leaned down and started crawling up Alex' body. "It's not your eyes that I'm after baby."

With that her mouth latched onto Alex' nipple through her bra causing Alex to moan as her nipple quickly responded to the warm heat. Liv couldn't hold her own moan at the feel of the pebbled flesh.

As Liv's lips showed the same attention to Alex' other nipple, Alex' hands started tugging at the fly of Liv's jeans. "Baby, take these off, I need to feel you." Alex begged.

"As you wish sweetheart." With that Liv rolled over and quickly peeled her jeans off before rolling back over and moaned at the feel of the hot naked flesh that met her own. Claiming Alex' lips her hand skimmed down her stomach and was met with her desire.

Alex' hips bucked into Liv's hand. "Don't tease me baby. Please. I need to feel you inside me."

Looking into Alex' eyes Liv slowly eased inside and moaned at the wetness that greeted her and the view of Alex' eyes rolling back as she bit out her own cry of pleasure.

"Don't stop baby, please don't stop." Alex begged as her hips started rising to meet Olivia's thrusts.

Liv leaned down and kissed Alex' neck and whispered in her ear. "I want you to cum for me sweetheart, let me feel you."

"Cum with me baby." Alex cried she pressed her thigh against Liv's core, pulling her hips closer. Looking into the brown eyes she pleaded. "Cum with me Liv."

The pressure Alex was placing on her clit drove Liv over the edge making her ride her thigh as she stroked faster and deeper causing Alex to cry out.

"Fuck baby, I'm gonna cum." Liv said trying to hold off.

"Me too baby, don't fight it. Cum with me." Alex cried claiming Liv's lips in a searing kiss as their orgasms crashed into them causing them to moan into each others mouths.

Liv collapsed onto of Alex as her legs gave out. Smiling against Alex' chest Liv looked up. "Damn baby, that was pretty amazing."

* * *

"This feels so good." Alex signed as Liv laid next to her tickling her arm. "I love just laying here with you."

Liv's ears perked up at Alex' comment. This was the opening she was waiting for. "Wouldn't it be great if we could do this every night?"

"Oh yeah" smiled as Liv leaned in and stole a kiss. "Can't wait till we can."

"Why wait? We've been planning on doing this for years, lets do it. What do you say?"Liv popped up onto her knees holding onto Alex' hand. The excitement in her eyes making them shine. "Alexandra Cabot will you move in with me?"

The look of shock on Alex' face was quickly replaced by one of pure joy. Throwing her arms around Liv's neck she said. "I would love to move in with you baby. But wait, what about Abbie?"

Liv refused to let go of Alex. "Abbie was going to ask Serena to move in with her."

"Looks like you girls had it all planned out then huh?" Alex teased rolling on top of Liv. "Guess I have no choice but to say yes."

Liv stole a kiss and rolled from under Alex and jumped up on the bed and started bouncing. "She said YES!"

Alex laughed at the silliness of her girlfriend. "Now we just need to find an apartment."


End file.
